This invention relates generally to apparatus for controlling use of electrical appliances, such as televisions, power tools, and other electrical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a relatively simple and easy-to-use device for positively preventing use of the appliance on a temporary basis.
Modern homes and businesses include a wide variety of electrical appliances designed for wide range of recreational and utilitarian functions. Such electrical appliances commonly include a power cord having a plug to fit within a standard electrical receptacle, thereby connecting the appliance to a source of electrical power to permit appliance operation. However, in many instances it is desirable to prevent appliance operation, for example, by children in the absence of adult supervision or by unskilled persons in the absence of appropriate supervision.
By way of specific example, for many parents, it is desirable to prevent children from viewing television for excessive time periods, or in lieu of doing schoolwork or other more beneficial activities. In addition, it is frequently desirable to prevent children from watching television programs or video cassette recorded programs intended for adult viewing. However, at present, there exists no simple and economic means for temporarily disabling an appliance such as a television yet permit easy reactivation of the appliance for use.
Similarly, it is frequently desirable to prevent unauthorized use of many other types of electrical appliances, for example, traditional home workshop tools such as power saws, power drills, and the like. In this way, accidents occurring during use by children or other unskilled persons can be avoided. However, there presently does not exist a simple and effective device for temporary disablement of such appliances.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for a relatively simple, economical, and easy-to-use device for temporarily preventing unauthorized use of electrical appliances such as televisions, workshop tools, and the like. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.